morgenclanfandomcom_de-20200222-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Birkenstern1
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite MorgenClan Wiki/Schüler-Mentoren-Programm. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Saphirstern (Diskussion) 15:20, 4. Dez. 2012 Antwort Hallo, ich würde dir vorschlagen ersteinmal die Geschichten zu lesen, dann wirst du wie von selbst merken was noch fehlt. Außerdem kannst du dann auch die Charaktäre erstellen, die es noch nicht gibt. 16:31, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Artikel Dinge wie den Link, den du Saphir geschickt hast, könntest du hier posten. Da kannst du mit anderen Schülern darüber diskutieren. Im Übrigen schlag ich vor, du baust den Artikel weiter auf und dann verschieben wir ihn. Wär vielleicht nett, dann hast du einen Artikel alleine aufgebaut :) LG 16:52, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Da fehlen mir noch ein paar Infos um den Artikel zu erweitern Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 17:42, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Einige Informationen gibt es denk ich schon: *Kriegername (die anderen kannst du hier erfragen, auch die englischen) *Auftritt in Das Ende Beteilig dich am Autoren-Chat, da kannst du alles fragen ;) LG 18:19, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Familie Wenn du dir Scheidende Schatten durchliest findest du zu Silberblatts/Eispfotes Familie sicher einiges heraus. Mutter, Bruder und Ziehschwester stecken schon drin und vater ist in dem Teil, den ich heute noch reinstelle. LG 12:44, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Silberblatt Einige Verbesserungmöglichkeiten: #Nach Punkt und Beistrich gehört ein Abstand. #In Das Ende sind noch einige Fehler drinnen. Schau selbst einmal, welche du findest. #Wie kommst du darauf, dass Sternenschweif die Mutter von Silberblatt und Buchenherz ihr Bruder ist? LG 09:08, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich komme darauf,da bei Sternenschweif steht: Tochter:Eisjunges Sohn:Buchenjunges Also nach einem Punkt immer ein Leerzeichen setzen ? Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 09:14, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das sind andere. Wenn du mal nachschaust, werden die Jungen von Sternenschweif in Das Ende als Junge in der Geschichte erwähnt, während Buchenherz und Silberblatt als Krieger aufgelistet werden. Schau dich mal bei Eispfotes Schülerzeremonie oder auf Graupfotes Seite um. Ja, da kommt immer ein Leerzeichen Und Antworten immer auf der Diskussionsseite von mir schreben, wenn sie an mich sind. Du kommst dorthin, indem du auf den Spruch meiner Signatur klickst. LG 09:21, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Verschieben Das ist denke ich noch etwas früh und ich werde das dann übernehmen. Am besten schauen wir ihn uns gemeinsam nochmal durch. LG 14:58, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Blog-Beitrag Nein! Nur wenn ihr Bunt´s Erlaubnis habt! Ich möchte hier ohne sie keine großen Sachen verändern! Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See! 22:04, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) hochladen ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich es auch nicht kann... genau das steht bei mir auch, ich glaub du musst es exportieren, also auf datei --> exportieren und dann musst du es in .png umwandeln, frag mich aber nicht wie man das genau machen muss... ich hab es auch schon versuch :/. und noch etwas: Frohe Weihnachten!!! LG- deine danke!!! Ich frag wenn sie kommt, Bunt Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 10:28, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neuer Krieger Zitat: Anführer zu Birkenstern (Schüler) danke Birke Ich liebe Katzen 22:39, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Urkunde Dein Ausbildungs Ende, du hast es geschafft! Du bist mit deiner Ausbildung zum Ende gelangt. Nach drei Wochen Ausbildung hast du es dir sehr verdient! Liste von deinen Helfer zum Erfolg: Hier stehen alle die die dir geholfen haben, mit deiner Ausbildung fertig zu werden: *Buntschweif deine Mentorin *Saphirstern deine ehemalige Mentorin und deine Ersatz Mentorin *Krähensee der dir geholfen hat viel über das Wiki zu wissen Sie haben dir geholfen, damit du mit dem Wiki klar kommst. Im Namen von Buntschweif, Saphirstern und Krähensee sage ich das sie sehr stolz auf dich sind und werden! Letztes Wort, von den Admins Wir drei (Buntschweif, Saphirstern und Krähensee) wünschen dir alles Gute! Und hoffen das du auch mal einen Schüler bekommst. Einverständnis Alle die dir geholfen haben (alle Admins) sind bereit ihre Einverständind zu zeigen. Buntschweif ist einverstanden. Saphirstern ist einverstanden. Krähensee ist einverstanden. danke Birke Ich liebe Katzen 14:56, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry Sry, ich kann um 12 doch nicht in den Chat... vllt. später LG- okay Birke Ich liebe Katzen 09:26, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Juhu und danke :D Juhu endlich bin ich auch Krieger(in) :D Danke das du mir das alle bei gebracht hast, du warst echt ein toller Mentor und der Uterricht hat auch viel Spaß gemacht :) lg 16:36, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Neustart Ich habe ja gesagt, dass ich euch helfen möchte, auch wenn es mir überhaupt nich richtig erscheint. Ok, wir brauchen einen Termin, sobald wie möglich. Am liebsten wäre mir Samstag, da ich an diesem Tag allein zu Hause bin. Ich kann absolut nicht nächste Woche Montag bis Donnerstag und wahrscheinlich auch nicht Freitag :/ 16:04, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Treffen im chat ja kann ich aber um wie viel uhr soll ich kommen? Phoenix Pheasant (Diskussion) 17:05, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, den Blog hab ich schon gelesen. Ich will jetzt nicht böse klingen und ich finde es auch gut, dass du das Wiki wieder beleben willst, aber es gibt so viele Wikis, die das nötig hätten, so wie meins. Mein Wiki braucht auch dringend Mitarbeiter, außer mir macht dort niemand was. Ich bräuchte eine Mitarbeiterin wie dich, die das Wiki gut und nützlich findet, aber so was habe ich nunmal nicht. Deshalb bin ich etwas angeschlagen, dass anderen Wikis geholfen wird, aber meinem nicht. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich glaube ich schon am Samstag in den Chat kommen, muss nur wissen welche Uhrzeit. LG Jacky Diesen Samstag? Hm.. Kommt drauf an welche Uhrzeit? Liebe Grüße 20:56, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 5 Uhr früh oder abend? XD Phoenix Pheasant (Diskussion) 12:38, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sry, ich dachte echt du wärst ein Mädchen, tut mir Leid^^ Und du musst nicht in meinem Wiki arbeiten, wenn du keine Hunde magst. Ich wollte jetzt nicht so klingen als ob ich dir hier rumjammere. Ja ich könnte wohl um 5 kommen, wenn nicht dazwischen kommt^^ LG 14:31, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sry, aber da hab ich keine Zeit. Liebe Grüße 15:46, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bei mir passt es vermutlich. Was besprechen wir denn so? Wir sollten schon mal eine Liste erstellen, was so besprochen werden soll. Z.B.: Verbesserung, Umgestaltung des Wikis,... und dann sollten wir über die einzelnden Themen uns beratschlagen. LG 17:00, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich wollt mich entschuldigen, dass ich gestern nicht da war, aber ich hatte keine Zeit und war nicht zuhause. Vielleicht können wir das nachholen, wenn es ein wichtiges Gespräch ist. LG Jacky Danke Hi Birke! Ich wollte dir noch mal "persönlich" danken, weil ich gesehen habe, wie viel du getan hast um das Wiki wiederzubeleben :) Danke! LG Deine 06:51, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke für den Überblick :) Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich weitermachen will :/ Einerseits hat es mir wahnsinnig viel Spaß gemacht mit euch hier und immer neue Sachen fürs Wiki überlegen und so. Andererseits habe ich damals meine gesamte Freizeit dafür geopfert, vor dem Computer HÜ gemacht, gegessen, etc. und ich will wirklich nicht, dass sich das wiederholt. Außerdem kann ich das von damals auch nicht ganz vergessen - das war irgendwie ziemlich schlimm für mich. Das ist bei mir gerade so ein Auf und Ab. Manchmal will ich weitermachen und dann wieder nicht und...ach ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Sorry, dass ich dich da jetzt so voll jammere. :/ LG 17:16, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Was meinst du, wie es weitergehen sollte? :/ LG 17:18, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Weißt du ob Daisy on ist? LG 17:32, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Birke? Bist du noch da? 18:30, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Treffen Treffen Ja ich hab Daisy gestern eh noch geschrieben :) Krähe war laut Wikia im Juni nochmal on, aber er antwortet nicht :/ Und ja...Saphir war mal da in letzter Zeit, aber da hat sie dir glaub ich eh auch geschrieben. Ich hoffe, sie kommt bald wieder mal :( Wegen einem Treffen....ja...heute war Schulanfang - demensprechend anstrengend und Zeit knapp. Mal schaun :/ Aber am Abend könnt's mal gehen. LG 17:11, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wann hast du immer Zeit? LG 17:49, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab das jetzt mal in ein Forum geschrieben...bitte dort antworten :) LG 17:29, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bist du eigentlich grad da? 11:25, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi! Was ist jetzt eigentlich wegen einem Treffen im Chat? LG 17:11, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Treffen im Chat Ja das mit dem schulischen Stress kenn ich :) Schreib am besten ins Forum, wann es bei dir geht. 16:40, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Hast du irgendwie Kontakt zu Saphir? Sie war mal wieder da, aber jetzt hat sie sich schon länger nicht gemeldet...sie sollte i-wie auch dabei sein... Adminbesprechung Forum:Anführerbau Lg 10:27, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Birke? 20:04, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi, mir geht's ganz gut, danke. Und dir? Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung wie es hier weitergehen soll. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben werde um mich an den Artikeln, etc. zu beteiligen. Die Geschichten könnte ich aber wahrscheinlich schon noch ein bisschen weiterschreiben. Es ist hald irgendwie schwierig, wenn es immer drei Monate dauert, bis wieder jemand seinen Beitrag im Forum postet. Was meinst du? LG 12:57, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC)